Sibling Rivalry
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: Two brothers, alike in family who forged very different paths. What did Ozai and Iroh think of each other as children? Why are they so distant now? Was their separation forced or was it a natural feeling from youth? Why did they become who they were today
1. Toys

This is a two part series of poems based on the question of Ozai and Iroh's relationship as children. One theory from the brilliant Firebend is that they hated each other from birth. They were constant rivels and never knew a time of trust and happiness. In Firebend's honor, here is Iroh describing the relationship in his own words. Read and review! This is also going out to Witty and to everyone else who reviewed my other stories. I really would love to respond to you at length each here, but I just keep saying the same thing, thank you.

So, **Angelic Nitemare** (the great Zuko writer and all around cool person)

**Eartheart **(nice person who emailed me),

**Everto** the speechless but wonderful,

**Thekritic** (mydear editor),

the good **Grasshopper **who gave me the chance to interpret a scene,

**Zukosflame **whose wonderful and appreciated compliments go straight to my head,

**Cala**, who gave up the hatred of rhymes for me and whose amazing review brightened a bad day.

So happy you liked them all and found them in character. I hope you read the Sokka poem. **Messiah**, I will keep writing poetry and your review was so kind, I lift my hat to you for taking the time to do so. Iroh's poem is one of my favorites and was so much fun to write. And last but definitely not least, Sapphire, your review is one that I look at when I had a bad day and don't feel like writing. Hope you get your Avatar back! To all of you, I hope you enjoy this poem and thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Toys 

Do you remember the wooden doll?

Mother had given to me one day

The moment you saw it, you screamed

"It's mine, I'm older, let me play"

I knew you had better toys

But you'd always take a shine

To something you couldn't have

Something that was mine

You were the prince, the heir

I know they'd let you win

The nurse made me give it

And you took it with a grin

Then a flick of your wrist

As the doll was set aflame

You wanted to make sure

I'd never enjoy my toy again

I watched the painted face melt

And sadly turned my head

If I showed weakness

I'd be blamed instead

Father made us compete

For his love we would vie

You hated me because I gave up

Unlike you, I'd never try

So anything that I loved

You just have to destroy

Now the game is Fatherhood

And Zuko is your toy

Each day you break his heart

And you know it hurts my soul

To watch him yearn for your love

As pain consumes him whole

He's just another object I want

So you'll destroy him like the rest

I watched as you scare him

And flung him from the nest

But this toy won't just break

I'll keep him right on track

A bully like you should beware

This toy will soon fight back!


	2. Memory

Okay, I was hoping for a few more reviews, but I must say, the ones I got were heartwarming. So here is the second poem, the poem that to me is even more heart-breaking. This could be Ozai or Iroh, and it's just about the way people grow apart. We all dream of keeping that childhood innocence but things change. We all have to grow up and it's sometimes the person we trusted most that hurt us the most. It just breaks my heart how two brothers could once be best friends and then be forced to fight against each other.

I originally wrote this poem with my real life brother in mind, but now that I think about it, this one is for my brother in all but flesh. A, you are the person who makes my life special. Just know that I will always be your little big sister and I hope no matter where our lives take us, we will always be best friends. Each Purim, I am doubly happy because of you. This one is also for Isia, the amazing and wonderfully kind fanartist who did a gift based on this poem. She rocks, give her lots of lovely good reviews. http/ ! Thank yous are at the bottom.

Memory

You used to be my brother

What's more you were my friend

I never had the need to fear

On you I could depend

A double act, they'd call us

And mischief was our goal

Remember all the pranks

All the sweets we stole?

We'd just laugh at punishments

Sneaking out of our rooms

Terrorize our teachers!

Fire-bend their tomes!

We had wealth and palaces

But I think our best times

Were hiding in a tree top

Planning our next crimes

Father would get so angry

But we didn't care

We could face his wrath

If the other one was there

We'd pretend to cower

But we both really knew

Nothing could break us

All we need was us two

We'd lie awake at night

Talking till the dawn

We'd wake up in the same bed

With a smile, a hug and a yawn

Arm in arm we'd face the world

And laugh away the hurt

We'd sneak out to teahouses

With peasant girls we'd flirt

We thought our life was perfect

That we'd always be as one

Life was filled with laughter

Our days were filled with fun

Father tore us apart

We were sent away to train

One to be a warrior

One would learn to reign

"We'll always be best friends,

We'll never change for him

Each day, I'll write to you

Cheer you up when things are grim"

I don't know which of us

Was the one to break the vow

Perhaps it was merely fate

To which all men need to bow

I wish I knew what happened

How you altered rapidly

Were traits now locked inside?

Or did trauma set them free?

Each day when I reminisce

It cuts me to the quick

The best friend I remember

His actions make me sick

You are now a stranger

In a place I can not go

You have lost your way

And I will not follow

Now I think I hate you

But mostly, I'm just numb

Wondering why things changed

Why you did the things you've done

We've gone our separate ways

Why, I'm still unsure

I used to love you once

But I don't know you anymore

Read and Review, tell me what you think!

**Kareera-**Hehe, I like that line too. I just had this vision of Zuko as being a puppet, turning on his master. Iroh is definitely angry at the Fire-Lord. I just watched the Storm and the anger in his voice when he talks about his brother is chilling. I truly believe Iroh would gladly commit fratricide for what he did. I also saw the branding of poor Zuko as a way for Ozai to hurt Iroh. "I can destroy the person you love most, and he'll still love me". Ozai just likes tormenting people, but doesn't realize that he can't count on the loyalty of everyone around him forever. You can only hurt people so much before they fight back.

**Star Wars Nut**-Glad you liked it, and I plan to write many many more poems. I love writing poetry and hopefully, you'll like my stories too.

**Angelic**-Coming from an author with much talent, that's a real compliment.

**Whomever-**Wow, that compliment is going straight to my head. I doubt I am the best poet on the site, but wow, thank you. Blushing like mad. Well, we never see Ozai's face so we have no idea how he looks. Being in excellent shape doesn't make someone younger or older. I can argue for both, but I like to experiment. I just like the idea of Ozai being a huge bully to poor li'l Iroh. Hehe, I hope I prove you wrong, even though that was one of my favorite poems. I hope to keep improving. With your wonderful reviews, I think I will. I hope you put in more reviews, and IM me sometime so I can thank you!

**Camel**-Well, hopefully I'll convert you to poetry and hoped you liked this one too.

**Almostinsane**-Many thanks!

**Alliwantislvoe-**Wow, it sounds canon? That's a compliment! Well, this might count as an Ozai one. I tried to make it ambiguous and I have very little to work with when it comes to Ozai. I have another one in mind for my theory on Ozai which I am considering doing, which is his side of the "Toys" idea. I shall definitely look into writing it and hope inspiration strikes. As always, thank you.

**The Truth Rocks-**Hehe, I shall start thanking people in different languages. Todah rabah! (thank you in Hebrew) and I am sure you think plenty. Hope to update as often as I can.


End file.
